A Sudden Change in the Breeze
by ferdinandhadacow
Summary: In a post-apocalyptic world, where heroes and villains are in a never-ending war against each other and anyone who doesn't choose sides is considered an enemy. Jinx belongs to a group of rebels who have created a secret safe haven for refugees in the long-abandoned underground tunnels that connect the three major cities. She's went through some drastic changes, but so has he...R


Disclaimer: All owned by DC

Chapter One people. I will be frequently switching between this story and my ASOIAF story as I feel that having two ongoings will aid in writers block for the other. When I get angry at this one I will switch back to the other. I'm a fickle woman indeed.

This chapter is mainly providing a back story and a sort of character builder for Jinx.

This is set in a sort of post-apocalyptic world, with the heroes being fed up with the evil-doers and eventually losing some of their own moral code. Somewhat like Injustice I guess, but some of that plot was seriously kind of bluh, so I made my own little universe and included characters that missed out and removed that ghastly remake of Harley Quinn, but I'm babbling. Please R&R nicely.

* * *

Jinx stared at the girl in the mirror, trying to figure out what she was doing here, standing in a crumbling bathroom in a half-destroyed building that resembled the rest of the city.

She sighed, wishing she had never gone to Star City in the first place. If she hadn't gone there and than fled to a place she had thought would be safer, she might not be in her current situation. Living in Metropolis was equivalent to hell. She was envious of those that lived in small, forgotten towns, for although they had the occasional disturbance, they suffered none of the daily fear that those trapped in places like Metropolis and Gotham dealt with.

After leaving the Hive Five, she had thought that maybe she could have gone to Star City and started a new life with Kid Flash's help. He was sweet, in an annoying kind of way, and he seemed to like her despite some of the bad choices she had made in life.

She had been unprepared for the war that had started only a few hours earlier, as she buzzed up to the apartment Wally resided in. She had been waiting for a reply buzz, when suddenly a group of Amazonian warriors had rained down on her. She had barely made it away with all her limbs intact.

Once the War had officially started, whether you had changed your ways or not ceased to matter. Hero against villain and anyone caught with indecision was treated as enemy by both sides. This apparently included the Speedster who she had thought was her friend.

For people like her, people who didn't know what side to follow, they were left with few options really. She couldn't be trusted by either side, so it was either go into hiding as a civilian or death.

Since she was rather fond of oxygen, she had dyed her hair and added extra-shaded sunglasses to her list of must-haves to go outside. Since contacts melted whenever she put them in, shades were the only solution to her glowing cotton candy eye problem.

The ongoing war was beginning to become a game of cat and mouse. There would be a major stand still, a silence over the world, until the villains made a provoking move and the battles would begin again without pause for weeks until another hiatus was suddenly upon them.

Sometimes the pauses would last a few months, while others had lasted over a year. The current one was on its fourth month, but everyone could feel the rising tension that signaled battle was about to begin again.

The old Jinx would have been in the middle of the fray, not allowing anyone to force her into hiding, but the thing that both old and new Jinx shared was intelligence. She understood that the chances of survival with that approach were low. So she took the appropriate course of action.

In her own way, Jinx was still a fighter, although she didn't really fight for either side, as many of the heroes had begun to accept civilian casualties as a necessary consequence of war, which made them no better than the villainous bunch in her opinion.

She fought by helping people, aiding in the protection and organization of an underground shelter, a place for war refugees from all over the three major cities to reside in a place of relative safety.

For the last three year she had been a major leader in the growing population, working as a both a strategist and a resource manager. After the accident a few months ago, she had taken a break from the stress of such a leading role, acting as simply an occasional advisor and went to work in the refuge's orphanage and schooling system.

This morning, she had approached her friend and the leader of the refuge, Arothur, with the request to take up a scavenger mission, as adequate medicinal supplies were running low. The current resource manager was hanging on by a thread, and although she knew she would soon have to return to the position, she figured helping directly would put it off.

She left the decaying restroom and searched through the barely standing rooms for any first aid kits that had been forgotten among the rubble. While larger groups usually took care of the raiding of actual medical buildings, she had been the one to include abandoned office buildings in their searches, as most had the smaller, but still useful first aid kits that many people would have dismissed as unimportant.

Noting the destroyed elevator shaft and the blocked stairwell, she searched for a small opening to the next floor. She found one that rather conveniently went through every story of the building, due to a certain caped Kryptonian slamming a foe through various floors until he hit the ground. Crouching slightly, she leapt gracefully up to the next floor, wincing in pain on her landing.

She rubbed her legs through the military-style cargo pants and looked around the room, trying to numb herself to the pain that followed her every movement since the explosion that had changed her physical make-up.

After the incident, her magic had both saved and cursed her. Chaos had always been her friend, her magic tied to luck and chance. As she lay dying on the cot, she had begged for life, and to this day she regretted the plea. Chaos magic had invaded the very marrow of her bones, bright pink magic spreading throughout her body, making changes here and there, while saving her life.

Her body was now constantly covered in as much clothing as possible, as her pale gray skin was crisscrossed with shining bright pink lines, where the magic had replaced blood and now glowed from the veins running beneath her skin. The lines in her face luckily only framed her face, so her hair was usually helpful in covering them.

However, the visual effects were only the icing on the cake. Her already feline-like agility was increased, along with her strength, speed, and durability, which made her very useful to the refuge. But along with the good came the bad. She was in constant struggle to control the chaotic magic that had soaked into her. When she wouldn't release her strict hold on the magic, she discovered that her resistance to letting the chaos run rampant was met with agonizing pain.

Although she utilized her new skills and the constant pain had faded to a dull ache, the never-ending struggle was wearing on her. Arothur could see it, as could Jason and Louise, but they chose not to approach the subject, as it was an extremely sensitive one that usually resulted in her storming out after snapping that they should mind their own business.

She was so lost in thought, while rummaging through a couple filing cabinets that she didn't pick up the slightest shift in the air. It was a subtle thing, the slightest breeze that only someone that was waiting for it would pick up and years ago she would have immediately identified it and would have started looking for the familiar rose she knew would be somewhere near her.

"Well, well, I'd know that scrawny form anywhere."

Jinx stiffened and turned around slowly to face the intruder.

* * *

Well what do you think? And if you can guess who her friends are you're definitely an awesome little pigeon. Except Arothur, he's kind of a random character generated by my mind. But the other two are definitely real DC characters!

Please leave positivity as you exit the proverbial building. Thank you! R&R


End file.
